Fitting in at Hogwarts
by Lady Christina
Summary: Hagrid meets a first year, who reminds him of someone that he knows very well . . .


**Fitting in at Hogwarts**   
  


_By Christina_

Adapted from a title by Ellie Rosenthal, which can be found [here][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"'kay? Ever'one 'ere?" The giant man stood on the shore, seeming to get one last head count before jumping into his own boat. He tapped the edge of his boat with a bright pink umbrella, and the twelve boats took off towards the opposite bank.

"Mr. . . . Mr. Giant sir?" A small boy with blond curls was pulling at the giant's robes, trying to get his attention.

"Call me 'agrid. What do ya want?" The man looked down at the boy and saw his timid face. He immediatly softened his tone. "Sorry, er, could I 'elp ya with anythin'?"

"Could you please tell me about Hogwarts? I've never knew magic was real, until I got my letter, and I don't know anything . . . " the boy trailed off miserably, obviously distressed about his apparent lack of knowledge.

"Sure, ma boy! What would ya like ta know?" Hagrid smiled encouragingly at the boy, and to his relief the boy spoke evenly.

"Well, erm, Scott here (he gestured to the tall blond boy sitting to his left) told me all about the houses, and we decided that we both want to be in Hufflepuff. That seems by far the best house. But one of the prefects even told me that _You-Know-Who_ went to Hogwarts! They were kidding, trying to get a rise out of me, right?"

"Aye, he did. 'e was in th' Slytherin house, 'bout fifty years ago." Hagrid grimaced slightly, remembering that it was Riddle's fault that he was not a fully trained wizard. _It's all that oaf's fault. And who knows where he is know, I mean Harry seems to think that he's back, and who would dispute with him? We all saw Cedric . . . _Hagrid shivered unintentioually.

The boy seemed shocked, as if he expected to be told that You-Know-Who never went to Hogwarts, but that it was just an ugly rumor. He managed a faint squeak before Hagrid could comfort him.

"Ah, don't worry, that was a long time ago, an' anyway that's only one of the 'ouses. Not the bes' one, but who am I to say?"

The boy had visibly recovered, but still seemed to be on edge. Hagrid noticed that he was still uncomfortable, and reached into one of the giant pickets of his coat.

"What's 'our name?" he asked, as he pulled out a hip flask and a few mushrooms.

"Er, it's Danny. Danny Maihne."

"'Well nice to meet ya, Danny. I already 'old ya that my name is Hagrid. I teach Care of Magical Creatures 'ere at 'ogwarts, and I am also the game keeper. Ah! Here it is!"

Hagrid pulled a large slab of chocolate out of his pocket, and gave it to Danny.

"It'll help ya, trust me. 'our'e just nervous, that's all. Are ya sure that there isn't anythin' I can do to 'elp?" Hagrid couldn't help thinking of his first ride to Hogwarts, over fifty years ago. This boy reminded him of what he felt like on the way over.

"Well, I'm really worried about fitting in at Hogwarts, to tell you the truth. I mean, I met Scott on the train over here, but that's it. There are so many people here, and I 'll be so far behind. I know nothing about magic, where Scott has been raised with it throughout his life. It's not fair!"

"Aye. Ya are right there, but you've got to remember that life ain't fair. It really don't matter if you're a muggle or not--"

"A muggle?"

"That's what we call non-wizarding folk. Anyway, ya all learn things at the same pace 'ere, so ya won't 'ave anything to worry about."

"But what about _fitting in? _You know, with friends?"

"Bah, you'll fit in just fine, just remember to watch what you do."

"What d'you mean?"

"Don't go 'round lookin' for creatures, you hear me?" Hagrid's tone had dropped noticeably, and his wild brown eyes were looking directly into Danny's blue ones.

_Please don't make the same mistakes that I did, Danny. Don't try to find creatures. I'm not gonna tell ya outright, because that' s between Dumbledore, Harry and I. Just be careful, please. Don't do anything stupid, anything that would give them cause to break your wand._

Danny looked back at Hagrid, not sure of what to say. Finally, he agreed not to go and look for trouble. Before the conversation could continue the looming silhouette of Hogwarts became visible over the misty lake. Hagrid didn't feel that it was his place to say anything, and Danny made no attempts at conversation because he was so overwhelmed by the site of the castle. Before long, the wooden boats had arrived in front of Hogwarts.

As the students disembarked off the boats, Hagrid couldn't help wondering about Danny. _Bright kid there, even if he is a bit worried. I'm no one to judge, but he seems to make a better Gryffindor, or even a Ravenclaw then a Hufflepuff. I'll have to keep in eye on him, he reminds me so much of me!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Disclaimer: Hagrid, his pink umbrella, Harry Potter, Albus Dumblefore, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hogwarts and all other recognizable persons/places/objects/things (bascially any noun) belong to the incredibly talented J.K. Rowling. The title,_Ftting in at Hogwarts**, was created by Ellie Rosenthal, who is the webmaster of [Cornish Pixies][1]. Danny Maihne and his friend Scott are mine, products of not enough sleep.

   [1]: http://www.cornishpixie.cjb.net



End file.
